The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to an enhanced interconnect for downhole tools.
Existing well drilling operations require information on formation characteristics to aid in drilling decisions. Numerous measurement techniques are used, including logging while drilling (LWD), measuring while drilling (MWD), and wireline tests. MWD and LWD operations, for example, utilize multiple downhole tools with sensors that may be incorporated at various locations along a drill string. Measurements taken by the LWD and MWD tools may be transmitted to the surface as telemetry data. Incorporating the LWD and MWD tools within the telemetry system and drill string can sometimes require complex connectors that have to be specially manufactured and that include sensitive, internal electrical connections. These connectors increase the overall cost and complexity of a drilling operation, and can increase the non-productive time of a drilling rig due to the unreliability of the connectors and the time spent servicing them.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.